


Catharsis and Comfort

by CelestialVoid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	1. Catharsis

Catharsis: noun. 1. the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.

 

Kylo Ren stormed into his quarters, hurling his helmet against the far wall. It clunked and clattered against the metal plating of the walls, rolling back against the toe of his boot. He heaved in rugged breaths through gritted teeth, shoving the helmet aside with his foot as he stepped into the centre of the room.

General Hux followed the echoing trail of inarticulate cries. He stepped into Kylo’s quarters, halting one step inside the door. He stood in silence, watching the man thrash about, the billowing fabric of his cape cracked in the air. His long black curls whipped about around him as he flailed, hurling objects around the small room.

Hux watched, displeased, as various objects bounced off the walls around him. He sighed and slid the door shut behind him, listing as the pistons hissed and the latch slid into place. He pressed his nimble fingers against the small control pad on the wall, waiting for the heavy bolts to drop and lock the door. There was a loud clunk and Hux turned his attention back to the man who continued to throw his immature tantrum in the centre of the room.

He exhaled deeply, rolling his eyes at the man’s childishness. He stepped forward and lifted his hand to the back of Kylo’s head, weaving his fingers through the mess of inky black curls and tugging at his skull.

Kylo hissed in pain, his outburst silenced as he obediently fell back into Hux’s hold. The General turned the man’s head, crushing their lips together.

Kylo turned in Hux’s hold, craning his neck as he straightened his back and dropped his hands to the General’s hips. He drew the man in close, tilting his chin and deepening the kiss.

Hux drew back for breath, rugged and savage. He held his composure as Kylo stared at him with wide, lustrous, dark eyes, the shadows shifting in the depths. Shock had overcome the man, startled by the General’s rash actions. But he discarded any logical thoughts thoughts, running his hands up Hux’s chest and grasping at the lapels of the General’s soft woollen coat, pulling him back into the kiss.

Hux tightened his grip on Ren’s hair, tugging at it. Kylo moaned, the soft rumble rolling across their lips as the pain burnt at the back of his scalp.

Ren opened his mouth, catching Hux’s plump pink lip between his teeth. He bit down on the warm flesh, hard enough to draw blood. The bitter metallic taste bled into his mouth as he ran his tongue across Hux’s lips and urged him to open his mouth.

Hux obeyed, welcoming the warmth of Ren’s dominating tongue. His other arm looped around Kylo’s neck, pulling the taller man down and deepening the kiss. His hands began to tremble as his lungs burnt for air.

Hux pulled back at Kylo’s hair, breaking away to draw rugged breaths before crushing their mouths together again.

It was passion. Pure, unadulterated, savage passion.

Hux shoved Kylo back against the wall, his agile hands caressing the man’s slender body, slowly falling lower and lower until his fingertips teased at the beltline of Ren’s pants.

Hux leant back and brought his hand to his mouth, catching the tip of his gloved finger between his teeth, biting into the leather and tearing it off his hand before discarding it across the room, the second quickly following.

He raised his brow at Ren: a challenge to object. He unlatched Ren’s belt, listening to the leather hiss as he pulled it free of the loops. He popped open the button of his pants, eyes locked onto Ren’s lustful gaze as he sank down to his knees before the man. He caught the zipper of Kylo’s pants between his teeth, flicking his bright eyes up to meet Ren’s as he dragged it down torturously slowly. Kylo’s shocked expression, feverish gaze and broken gasps urged him on.

He ran his hands up Kylo’s thighs, the rough fabric of his starchy pants dragging at the smooth flesh of his hands. He hooked his fingertips under the beltline of the man’s pants and pulled them down to the floor where they rippled and gathered like a pool of black ink. He pressed his palms against Ren’s sun-deprived skin, feeling the warmth seep into his skin as he slowly ran his hands up Kylo’s legs, his rugged breath ruffling the thin trail of thin black hair that disappeared beneath the elastic band of Ren’s underwear.

Hux licked his lips, ravenous, and tugged at the band of Kylo’s underwear. He dragged the soft, worn cotton down to his ankles, exposing the man’s pulsing hard cock.

Kylo gasped as the cool air rolled over his exposed flesh.

Hux took his impressive length in his hand, gently palming it and pressing kisses along his shaft.

He turned his bright blue eyes up to Ren, staring amorously at him and taking pleasure in the sight of the man’s fractured composure.

Kylo tugged off his thick black gloves, threading his fingers through Hux’s immaculately groomed red hair. His hips buckled towards Hux’s face as the General pressed soft kisses against the exposed flesh of Ren’s hip.

Hux sank his teeth into the moonlight-pale skin, earning a pained hiss from the man. But the soft whimper died into an erotic hum as Hux pressed soft kisses around the tender red mark, moving his hand up and down the length of Kylo’s shaft as he did.

He trailed soft kisses higher up Ren’s thighs, searching for another sensitive spot where his muscles twitched beneath the tender touches. He bit into the ivory skin again, harder. Kylo let out a savage yelp, hips buckling into Hux’s hold in order to encourage him further.

Hux pulled his mouth away from Ren’s hip, kissing the reddening flesh. He craned his neck and gently nipped the man’s slender thigh, listening to Kylo’s gasps, moans and yelps. He kissed at the ring of teeth indents and purred against Ren’s soft flesh, eliciting a needy whimper from the man as he began to thrust into Hux’s hand.

Hux chuckled, sitting back and turning his attention to the man’s rigid cock.

Beads of precum spilt over his hands, helping him lube up Kylo’s pulsing cock. He leant forward and ran his tongue up the length. And then, without warning, he took him in his mouth all at once.

Ren’s hips instinctively buckled into the warmth of his mouth, nails dragging at Hux’s skull. Hux growled at the burning pain, the rumble thundering in his chest and vibrating against Ren’s dick, making him gasp and sputter for air.

Hux moaned, bobbing his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Kylo failed to draw breath between his broken whimpers.

He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the man’s cock, feeling salty beads dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Kylo’s unrestrained cry as he threw his head back, pressing the base of his skull against the cold metal panelling of the wall.

Hux chuckled breathlessly. “Do you really like it that much?”

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying it too,” Kylo countered, his voice a broken growl between shallow gasps. “You’re the one who started this.”

“Tell me, Ren; do you want to come now?” Hux pressed a kiss to the tip of Kylo’s cock, feeling the man’s legs weaken and tremble against the palms of his hands, threatening to give way. “Or do you want to fuck me into the sheets?”

“What a dirty mouth you have, General. I never knew you were so filthy.” Kylo grinned, his teeth flashing as he continued, “Besides, I’m pretty sure I’ve got two in me.”

Hux didn’t say anything more. He tightened his grip at the base of Ren’s cock, sinking down over him and sucking at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down, bobbing and humming against his warmth as Kylo cupped the back of Hux’s skull and began to thrust into his mouth, hissing in rugged breaths through gritted teeth.

Ren choked on his breath, his knees trembling as Hux sank down over his length.

Hot, salty semen flowed down his throat.

Hux tightened his lips around Kylo’s cock, dragging his mouth along Ren’s length and draining him. He sat back on his heels, meeting Kylo’s unfocused, coal-black eyes as he swallowed. He licked at the stands of jizz that had dripped across his plump, pink lips; hungry.

“I wasn’t aware you were such a dirty slut,” Kylo teased.

“Get on the bed,” the General ordered, not giving Ren the pleasure of a response.

Kylo did, stripping off what remained of his attire as he crawled across the mattress, his robes rustling as they fluttered to the floor. He clambered onto his bed, rolling onto his side and lifting his weight up onto his elbow as he turned to watch the General undress.

His thick woollen coat hissed as Hux shrugged it off his shoulders and tossed it across the small chair that sat across from the bed. He undid the belt of his jacket, leaving the heavy sash to sag against the thin loops. He hooked his fingers under his stiff collar and undid the top button, dragging the zip down.

Kylo’s hungry eyes caressed his body, listening to the quiet clatter of the zipper’s teeth.

Hux shrugged the jacket off of his broad shoulders, the soft fabric sliding down his biceps and exposing his translucent skin. He let it drop into his hands, draping it across the back of the small couch. His pants followed suit and underwear soon after.

Kylo couldn’t help himself. He lowered his hand to his returning erection, stroking his shaft as Hux strolled across the small room to the side of the bed.

“Sit on my face,” Kylo instructed. “I want to eat you out.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You’re abhorrent.”

“You know you want it.”

Hux rolled his eyes and crawled up onto the wavering mattress, moving so he could rest his soft ass cheeks against Kylo’s face. Ren didn’t hesitate; he cupped the General’s smooth ass and kneaded at the soft cheeks. He sank his teeth into the warm flesh, smirking at the sound of Hux’s repressed whimper. He trailed kisses across the curves. Ren gave him no warning as he spread Hux’s cheeks and buried his face in his ass.

He ran his tongue across the man’s opening, earning a delighted gasp as the ring of muscles twitched at his touch. He dragged it across his hole, flicking the tip of his tongue against the man’s tight entrance. Hux moaned, pushing his hips back against Kylo’s face.

“So needy,” Kylo chuckled. He dragged his tongue across Hux’s entrance again, stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue in slow, torturous circles.

Kylo ran his hands up and down Hux’s thighs, his calloused palms admiring the firm muscles. He moved his hands up to the General’s narrow hips and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue past the resistance of Hux’s ass.

His crotch throbbed at the sound of Hux’s unrestrained gasps and groans, his returning erection bouncing against the flat of his stomach.

He reached around Hux, fondling his balls before moving his hand up to his length. He took a hold of it and slowly slid his hand up and down the General’s precum-slick cock.

An erotic cry erupted from Hux’s lips before he had a chance to stop it, gasping as he unravelled at Ren’s tender touches. His thighs twitched as he whimpered, indecisive of whether he wanted to push back against Ren’s face or thrust into his hand.

Kylo hummed against his ass, spurred on by the man’s endless assortment of incoherent, euphoric sounds. He lapped his tongue across Hux’s entrance before entering him again, pushing past the barriers of resistance as he slowly thrust in and out of him.

“Do you like that?” Kylo asked coyly. He gently sucked at Hux’s entrance, dragging his tongue across it before quickly lapping at it. He set a pattern of slow drags, soft sucking and quick flicks of his tongue that tortured erotic gasps and cries from the pompous man.

Kylo was delighted to see the savage side of the man; his jaw slack, throat rumbling with erotic moans, hands clawing at the silky sheets, his sapphire blue eyes clouded and lustful, his ginger locks tussled, his breathing rugged, and his pale skin drenched in a sheet of alluring primitive sweat.

Kylo could feel Hux’s cock growing harder and slicker, precum spilling from the head and dripping onto his sternum as he harassed animalistic groans from the man.

Hux’s hips twitched, instinctively grinding into Ren’s hand.

Kylo smirked against him, his upturned lips growing into a cynical grin as Hux whimpered and moaned. He withdrew his tongue and relinquished his hold on the General’s erect cock.

“Lean forward,” Kylo instructed.

Hux did, falling forward on his arms. Ren shifted beneath him, sliding up and sitting back against the bedhead. He slid two fingers into his mouth, swirling thick saliva around the lean digits and making them slick.

He paused, drinking in the sight of Hux, bent over, exposed and whimpering for his touch.

Kylo placed a soft kiss to Hux’s ass cheek, his free hand sliding over the curve of Hux’s tailbone before resting on the smooth skin of his hip. He pressed his fingertips against the ring of his ass, gently massaging the tense muscle before sliding them inside of him.

Hux yelped, his back arching and ass tightening around Kylo’s fingers.

“Relax,” Kylo whispered. “Take your time. Sink down over them.”

Hux’s tight ass weakened, muscles twitching as he slowly took Kylo’s fingers inside of him. He halted, whimpering and grinding back against Kylo’s hands.

Ren eased his fingers in and out of the man.

Hux rolled his head back, biting into his lip in order to hold back his cry. His teeth tore into the pink flesh, drawing a drop of bitter, metallic blood as Kylo sank a third finger into him.

A heavy moan dragged its way out of the man’s chest.

Kylo waited a moment for Hux to relax before sliding his fingers in further. He stilled his hand, waiting for Hux to calm down again before curling his fingertips against his prostate. A broken wail escaped Hux’s lips as he arched his back and ground against Kylo’s fingers, begging him for more.

“There?” Kylo teased, gently brushing his fingers against the tender spot and torturing a cry from Hux’s parted lips. “You’re a big boy, Hux, use your words.”

Hux sputtered and moaned, incapable of forming articulate words.

Kylo slowly worked his fingers back and forth, curling his tips again, torturing broken wails out of the man.

Kylo leant forward and pressed a kiss against Hux’s shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his whimper.

“You make such nice noises,” Kylo purred.

Hux moaned, his cock twitching at the sound of the man’s gruff voice.

“Fuck me,” Hux gasped.

“Hmmm?” Kylo withdrew his fingers.

Hux gazed over his shoulder at the man, glassy eyes desperate as he repeated, “Fuck me.”

Kylo smirked. He withdrew his fingers and sat back. “Just give me a minute to get some protection.”

“Fuck that,” Hux gasped. “Fuck me now.”

Kylo raised his brow, shocked by the General’s change in demeanour. “You have quite a dirty mouth there, General.”

Hux reached back for him, his lean fingers beckoning Ren.

Kylo halted for a moment, just to look at those hands; strong enough to break bones or to kill, confident enough to have ordered genocide across star systems, but gentle enough to have caressed Kylo the way he had. Ren regained his senses and conformed to the man’s silent plea, rising to his knees and arching over the General’s slender body. He lined up with Hux’s entrance and rolled his hips, sinking into him slowly.

Hux hissed, holding his breath as he took a moment to adjust to Ren’s length. Hux bowed his back, rocking his hips to meet Kylo.

Kylo littered kisses across the man’s shoulder blade. He ran his lips across the nape of the man’s neck, dragging them up to the patch of skin just beneath Hux’s ear, gently nipping and sucking at the man’s earlobe. His hot breath rolled across Hux’s skin as he whispered to the gorgeous man.

Hux drew in a few deep breaths. Kylo could feel his spine trembling and ass relaxing as Hux slowly welcomed his cock. He edged his length in further. The pressure bore down on him as he tried as hard as he could to resist the overwhelming carnal urge to savagely fuck Hux into the sheets.

Kylo adjusted his weight slightly, sliding his fingers through Hux’s dishevelled hair, tugging at the thick locks as he slid the rest of the way in.

An animalistic growl tore at Hux’s throat, emptying his lungs as a shiver rolled down every disc of his spine.

“Oh fu--” Hux gasped, whimpering a little as a thin trail of saliva dripped from his lips. He drew in a deep breath and rolled his hips a little, moaning as he shifted around Kylo’s length.

Kylo leant forward, pulling back on Hux’s hair in order to expose the sweat-glistening skin that covered the bulge of his Adam’s apple. Kylo ravished the pale flesh with a flurry of kisses, gently nipping and sucking at it – scared that Hux would kill him if he left a mark there. He trailed the kisses back up to Hux’s earlobe, taking it between his teeth and tugging at it.

Hux was a mess of moans, whimpers and broken gasps.

Kylo let go of the man’s autumn-orange hair, letting his head fall forward. He craned his neck and ran kisses across Hux’s shoulder blade.

“You want me to fuck you?” Kylo asked, his soft whisper tickling the hairs at the back of Hux’s neck as he brushed his thumb across the General’s protruding hip bone.

Hux nodded, a blush heating his cheeks.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck me, Ren!” the General ordered. “Make me scream.”

He moved his hand to the base of Hux’s spine, thrusting deep into him.

Hux let out a savage cry, his arms trembling as he collapsed against the mattress, pressing his forehead against the smooth silk sheets.

Kylo kneaded his ass cheeks, spreading his palm to smack the smooth skin. Hux yelped and leapt towards his touch.

“Did you like that, General?” Kylo asked, his voice mocking and filled with delight.

Kylo spanked him again, the pale skin of Hux’s ass reddening as he brought his hand down. He kneaded at the soft tissue.

He threaded his fingers through Hux’s ruffled hair again and tugged, pulling his head back and listening to him gargle on his rugged breaths. “You should answer questions when you’re asked, General. Such bad manners.”

Kylo brought his hand down again, the loud clap sharing Hux’s firm ass and tearing a cry from the man’s lungs.

He trailed his strong palm up to Hux’s hips and pulled him down over his length, thrusting into him all at once.

Hux’s threw his head back into Ren’s hand, letting out a rugged scream. He was silenced by broken breaths as Kylo drew back and thrust into him, just as hard and just as deep. Again and again. He began to set a rhythm of hard and fast thrusts; savagely pounding Hux into the spring-filled mattress. He was surprised by the man’s endurance as his own stomach begun to knot and he felt the tension of a brewing orgasm.

“Re-Ren--” Hux stuttered, barely able to find his voice beneath his moans. “Ren.”

Hux’s weight bore down on this forearms, his forehead pressed against the mattress. His trembling fingers clawed at the silk sheets, nails scratching at the smooth fibres as Kylo slammed him, hard.

Hux’s moans were savage, vibrating through his body and into Kylo.

Hux felt the air tighten around his throat, his breath thinning and weight bearing down against his jugular. He could breathe and he could talk, but just barely and when he did it hurt to do so. But the lack of oxygen seemed to spur him on. His eyes fluttered and his vision blurred, but his cock pulsed with pleasure.

He wasn’t sure whether Kylo knew he was using the Force or not, but – either way – he wasn’t going to tell him to stop.

Kylo bent over the man, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder, his hips moving faster and faster as he lost control of himself.

“Ah!” Hux moaned uncontrollably. “Kylo!”

Kylo felt his stomach flutter at the sound of the General saying his name.

“Hux,” Ren purred, his rhythm sputtering as he shoved Hux’s hips down against the bed. He spread his legs and straddled the General’s ass. He leant forward over Hux’s slender body, burying his face in the curve of the man’s shoulder – kissing, sucking and nipping at the pale skin; devouring his flesh – and thrust deeper into the warmth of the General’s ass, fucking him savagely.

Hux’s muscles tensed around his length.

Hux tried as hard as he could not to thrust his hips against the smooth sheets and come then, but the feeling of Kylo’s gently kisses, brutal bites that would – without a doubt – leave a mark, his thick dick that filled his tight ass, the promise of a sweet kiss of oxygen that brushed against his lips – his body burning with heat - and the bitter sweat that dripped from his creased forehead and splashed against Hux’s ivory skin, trailing down between his protruding shoulder blades was all too much. His stomach was tense and his cock was throbbing.

“Kylo, I’m going to-” Hux gasped.

“Do it. Come with me.”

Hux was driven over the edge. He thrusted his hips into the sheets, hot spurts of semen spilling across his stomach.

Kylo tightened his grip on the man’s hip, thrusting into him harder. Hux’s cry was silenced as he arched towards the man, breathless. Kylo buried his face in the curve of the man’s neck, grunting as his muscles tensed, his pace faltered and he, too, came.

Hux felt air gush into his lungs as he collapsed weakly against the bed, flashes of light burning his vision.

They stayed still for a moment, feeling their muscles buzz and quiver as Ren slowly rolled his hips in shallow thrusts, riding out their orgasms. Kylo moved his hips with shallow thrusts. He slowly edged out of the man, kissing the bright red indentations he had left on the man’s shoulder, noticing the speckles of blood that were drawn to the surface. Kylo’s warm hands gently caressed Hux’s ribs.

Ren collapsed onto the mattress rolling away from the man. When his head finally stopped spinning and the pounding of blood in his ears slowly quietened, he heard the quiet rustling of sheets and fabric as Hux rose and dressed.

“You can stay… if you’d like,” Kylo whispered weakly.

Hux raked his fingers through his hair and straightened his uniform.

“No thank you,” he replied bluntly, adjusting the collar of his shirt so that it covered the already-darkening bruises. He collected his coat from the small chair, shrugging it onto his shoulder as he turned towards the door.

“You make me feel cheap,” Kylo groaned.

“I came here to stop you from destroying the ship during your childish tantrum. My duty is done. Now got to sleep.”

“Sleep with me?” Kylo suggested, rolling over to look at the General, the silk sheets gliding over his pale skin.

Hux turned his cold blue eyes on Kylo, his stern composure already set back on his face. “No.”

“Will we do this again sometime?”

“I cannot and will not say.” Hux marched towards the door.

“General,” Kylo called, his voice solemn.

“No, Ren,” Hux said with finality, his pace faltering as he stopped just before the door. He did not turn to look at the man, directing his attention to the small keypad by the door, pressing the sequence of keys to unlock the heavy bolts. “Clean yourself up and sleep off your delusions.”


	2. Comfort

Comfort: noun. 1. a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint. 2. the easing or alleviation of a person's feelings of grief or distress.

 

Hux was on the verge of breaking. Between Stormtroopers making constant strings of errors, misplaced reports, spilt beverages, orders from the Supreme Leader, and the undeniable presence of Kylo Ren – who seemed ready to throw one of his infamous tantrums at any second – Hux was just about ready to hurl something or someone across the room.

His hands were trembling and his jaw was tense. He tried to steady his breathing; inhaling and exhaling deeply. He could feel his blood pressure rising higher and higher by the second, his limbs strained and veins throbbing in his forehead.

He was at breaking point, ready to boil over and start some shit when Kylo snatched up his hand and dragged him down the narrow hallways. Hux followed, somewhat unwillingly but aware that there was no use in resisting. And thankfully there was no one around to see such a degrading image.

Kylo dragged Hux into his quarters, listening as the door hissed shut behind them. He grabbed Hux by the lapels of his jacket and hurled the General back against the door, pinning him against the metal sheet and crushing their mouths together. He hungrily devoured Hux’s mouth, teeth grazing against the man’s lips, fucking his with his tongue.

Kylo fumbled blindly with the control panel beside him, pressing the pads of his gloved fingers against the keys in order to lock the door.

Ren made quick work of the man’s coat, stripping it off his broad shoulders and tossing it over the small couch pressed against the far wall.

Kylo cupped Hux’s soft cheeks in his hands, holding him close as he let the heat of passion overwhelm them. He tilted his chin, deepening the kiss and devouring him. He ran his tongue across Hux’s lips. The man submitted, opening his mouth and welcoming Kylo’s dominating tongue.

Hux ran his hands up to Kylo’s neck, grabbing at a fistful of the man’s thick raven black hair.

Kylo ground his hips against Hux’s, pushing him back against the door. Hux moaned against his mouth, rolling his hips back against Ren’s.

Kylo ran his hands down the General’s chest and tugged at the belt of his jacket, unfastening it and letting it hang loose in the thin loops.

He drew back enough to draw breath, running his fingers into the General’s cropped ginger hair. Kylo craned his neck and ran tender kisses across Hux’s firm, clean shaven jaw. He brushed his fingertips against the soft skin of Hux’s throat, sliding his fingers beneath the starchy collar of Hux’s jacket and undoing the button. He tore his shirt open eagerly, the zipper rattling as the teeth were ripped apart.

Kylo ran his tongue across the bulge of Hux’s Adam’s apple, feeling the vibrations of the man’s soft breaths and euphoric whimpers. He made his way down the man’s neck, trailing kisses across his powdery white skin and running his lips down into the dip of his collarbones. He pushed the front of his shirt back, helping Hux shrug it off his broad shoulders as he brought his mouth to the General’s flushed pink nipple. He swirled his tongue around the firm nipple, lapping at it with kitten licks before taking it into his mouth and sucking at it.

Hux gasped, his bright blue eyes clouding with lust as he looked down at Kylo.

Ren took it between his teeth and tugged at it, listening to Hux’s pained hiss.

Ren lifted his gaze to meet Hux’s, slowly – torturously – dragging his tongue across the nipple, his crotch throbbing as the General’s chest rumbled, a moan rising into his throat as his composure began to fracture.

Hux was gorgeous when he was flustered, a soft pink blush colouring his cheeks as his lips parted and quivering with shallow breaths.

His elegant fingers were still laced through Kylo’s coal-black hair, indecisive of whether he wanted to pull the man away or draw him in closer. He watched the soft, inky tufts stream over his slender digits.

Kylo dropped to his knees, his hands running down the General’s slender body. His fingers traced the ridges of his ribs and trailed through the seams of his firm abs. His hands dropped lower, quickly unbuttoning Hux’s pants. He undid the zip and left the starchy fabric of his pants to fall about his ankles.

There had been many rumours that had bled through the ranks, when bored Stormtroopers had begun to speculate over the size of their superior’s privates. Many say that their harsh attitudes, tantrums and strict orders were compensation and that the sizes of their dicks would be utterly underwhelming, but oh lord, they were wrong.

Hux’s impressive bulge pushed against the soft cotton of his underwear.

“Are you really that eager?” Kylo asked, palming the General’s thick cock through his boxers.

“Says the man who’s tearing off my clothes.”

Kylo pressed tender kisses against the pale skin of Hux’s hips and the inside of his thighs, feeling the firm muscles twitch. “If you don’t want me to do this, you can say no.”

“I never said that.”

“Then tell me what you want me to do, General,” Kylo purred, smirking as Hux bit his lip and swallowed his pride.

“I want you to suck my dick.”

Kylo shrugged. “That’s a start.”

He grabbed the elastic band of Hux’s underwear, dragging his boxers down his legs and exposing his rigid length. Slowly, purposefully, Kylo lowered his mouth to reverently kiss the length of Hux’s cock. He pressed open mouth kisses along his throbbing shaft before, without any warning, taking Hux in his mouth and sinking the General’s impressive length deep into his throat.

Ren couldn’t help but moan at the salty taste of Hux’s sweat and precum as it dripped over his tongue.

Kylo’s hands fell to Hux’s hips, the balls of his thumb tracing circles against the protruding bones. He bobbed his head, pulling at Hux’ hips in order to swallow as much of the General’s delicious dick as he could.

Hux’s nails scratched against Kylo’s scalp, making the man moan and growl against his cock. The vibrations of Kylo’s purrs made him throw his head back against the door.

Ren slowly drew away from Hux’s cock, leaving a smear of precum across his pale, chapped lips. Kylo looked Hux straight in the eye as he licked the salty beads off of his lips. He gave small kitten licks and laid kisses across the man’s cock even as he pulled back, licking the streams of jizz that dripped from the head.

Kylo drew back, rising to his feet and collecting the man in his arms. He hurled Hux him onto the bed where he lay still for a moment, stunned by the man’s sudden display of strength.

Kylo clambered atop of him, straddling his waist with his thighs. He made a show of stripping off his robes, tearing them off his slender limbs and casting them aside.

Hux caught his lower lip between his teeth, drinking in the sight of Kylo Ren’s gorgeous body; his slim form, his firm abs, the narrow ridges of his ribs, the sheet of pale skin that was speckled with scattered freckles. His ravenous eyes rolled over the man, dropping down to his lean fingers as he undid his pants, earning a needy whine from the General as he edged his zipper down slowly. He slid his thumbs beneath the waistband of his pans and shoved them down to his knees, his underwear following suit as he tugged them off his legs and hurled them across the room.

Hux slid his hands down to Ren’s ass, groping the soft tissue. Kylo sighed and pushed back against his firm palms.

Kylo brought a hand to Hux’s mouth, pressing his fingers against the man’s soft lips. He took the hint and opened his mouth and took his skinny digits between his lips, rolling his tongue in circles and lathering them in spit. Kylo withdrew them, a string of saliva dripping from the General’s lips.

Kylo reached around behind himself and gently teased himself open, sliding his fingers inside. He gasped at the sudden intrusion but slowly relaxed with hissing breaths.

Hux cupped Kylo’s ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them. He craned his neck and nipped at the man’s jugular, latching his jaw around the pale skin and sucking hard enough that it would leave a mark. He drew back, pressing a tender kiss to the reddening flesh before trailing soft kisses across Kylo’s throat.

“I bet your dick would feel better,” Kylo uttered.

Hux laid back against the pillows, watching with darkening lustrous eyes.

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat. He ground his ass against Hux’s hands, lips quivering as he drew breath. “Do you like it when I play with myself?”

“Spread your fingers,” Hux instructed.

Kylo obeyed, letting out a savage cry as his back curved and Hux lunged for his exposed throat, sinking his teeth into the warm flesh again.

“Hux.” Kylo gasped the man’s name like a prayer.

Kylo withdrew his hand, dark chocolate eyes focused on the man as he moved into to Hux’s lap, quickly positioning himself above the man’s throbbing erection. He began to sink down onto Hux’s cock. He took it slow, so deliciously – and torturously – slow.

He rose up onto his knees until only the head of Hux’s cock was still inside of him, then sank down again with a broken cry. He repeated the action, a bit faster, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Hux’s thick dick.

Hux’s hips jerked up into Kylo’s ass, making the man whimper helplessly with his thrusts.

Ren let out an indescribable animalistic cry, nails dragging at Hux’s chest.

Kylo’s exposed throat was too much of an enticing target. Hux sat upright and latched onto it, kissing and nibbling and sucking at the pale skin. He bit lightly down on the junction of Kylo’s neck and shoulder, making Ren arch his back towards Hux, shudder and moan. Having found a spot sensitive enough to earn such a response, Hux teased it relentlessly, reducing Kylo to a blubbering mess of broken gasp.

Kylo gently shoved at Hux’s chest, pushing him back against the mattress.

Hux tightened his grip on Kylo’s ass, gently urging him to lift his lips before moving his hips in small, shallow thrusts. He felt his dick throb at the sound of Kylo’s rugged gasps. He buckled his hips and thrust into Kylo’s tight, warm ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo gasped. His slender fingers reached for Hux’s wrists, pulling his warm hands away and pinning them above the man’s head. Hux’s fingers twitched against the pillows as Kylo leant forward, brushing his lips against Hux’s.

“Stay still, General,” Kylo whispered, his dark irises overcome by the black abyss off his dilated pupils. “Otherwise I’ll have to take measures.”

Despite his warnings, Hux couldn’t help but drop his hands back to Kylo’s hips the second the man weakened his grip. But it was mere seconds before his hands were back above his head, a strange weight pushing them down against the pillows. He strained, but he couldn’t break free; Kylo’s grip on the Force was much stronger than he was.

Ren rocked his hips back, moving himself up and down Hux’s dick. He sat back, arching his back so that the General’s cock hit all the right places. Kylo braced himself against Hux’s thighs as he moved faster and faster, each thrust tearing a moan from his lungs.

Hux grunted, his breath hissing through his gritted teeth as his thoughts began to blur. The warmth dragged at his length, tension building in his stomach as he grew closer to an orgasm.

Kylo’s erection bobbed against his abs, the plump pink head slick with precum as it bobbed off his toned muscles.

Hux tried to move his hands, straining against the overbearing power that held him down, the invisible weight of the Force pinning him back against the mattress. Finally he weakened, letting Kylo take control and pleasure him. He inhaled the scent that was distinctly Kylo Ren, smelling every drop of bitter, primal sweat that glistened on Kylo’s moonlight-pale flesh. It drove him mad.

He watched the man, his scattered freckles dancing across his body as the blanket of flesh rippled with his movements. He watched as Kylo rose up and dropped down over his cock, his tight ass consuming his length as soft cries fell from his lips.

Kylo’s moans were strangled into broken gasps as he grew closer and closer to his climax. His stomach tensed and his rhythm stuttered as Hux’s cock pressed against his prostate. He tried to quicken the pace, sliding up to the tip of Hux’s length before dropping down the base.

Hux arched off the bed, desperately reaching for the man.

Kylo leant forward but stayed millimetres out of his reach, shaking his head. His breath rolled across Hux’s open mouth as he scolded the General. “Uh-uh. Follow orders, General.”

Hux growled and fell back against the sheets and watched as Kylo’s ass consumed the length of his cock.

He felt a weight bear down on his throat, the air thinning and failing to reach his lungs. He gasped for air, a shiver rolling through his veins as he turned his clouded eyes to Kylo.

“Ren,” Hux panted, pain burning at his throat as he forced the words. He was so close and Kylo was torturing him. He was desperate now. “Fuck me.”

“Hux,” he purred, voice laced with lust.

“I know you can move faster than that,” Hux gasped. “Come on, Ren. I want to see you fuck me harder. I want to see you ride my cock with that pretty little tight asshole of yours.”

Kylo let out an inarticulate whine, his body sagging forward, hands sliding up across Hux’s firm torso to his shoulders. He rolled his head back in ecstasy, moaning as he obliged, lifting his hips and dropping down, moving faster and faster.

Hux exhaled a repressed groan, “Fuck, Kylo.”

Hux thrust his hip up, burying his length deep inside of Kylo’s ass as he came.

Spurts of precum erupted from the head of Kylo’s cock, spilling across Hux’s gleaming abs. He was hard as hell, his cock aching and drooling semen, but not enough to subside his erection.

Kylo held himself still with Hux’s cock buried to the hilt in his tight ass as he milked the man until he was spent.

“Come in my mouth,” Hux rasped.

“I’m sorry, General, I didn’t hear that.”

The weight on his throat disappeared as a rush of cool air flooded his lungs.

Hux took a second to steady his breathing before he lowered his cold eyes to Ren, his composure retuning. “Come here and come in my mouth,” he repeated.

Kylo obliged, moving carefully and cringing slightly against the odd squelchy feeling of an ass full of cum as he crawled forward. He licked a wet trail along the underside of Kylo’s cock, making Ren groan in an extremely gratifying way. It spurred Hux on and he went for it. He took the tip of Kylo’s cock into his mouth, teasing with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could.

Kylo rocked his hips forward, sinking his length into the General’s mouth. Hux moaned, the vibrations making Kylo gasp and sputter, but at no point did his grip on the Force holding Hux’s hands down weaken or falter.

Hux tried as hard as he could to move his head, sucking at Kylo’s cock until his length began to twitch.

Kylo drew back and came with the head of his cock on Hux’s parted lips, semen spurting out into Hux’s mouth. The General’s eyes rolled back a little and he whimpered helplessly, the sound going straight to Kylo’s cock.

“Swallow it,” Ren prompted and Hux obeyed. He looked Ren in the eye as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the salty semen slid down his throat. He had managed to swallow most of it with only a few flecks of cum on his lips and chin and a thin trail that escaped his soft pink lips and dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Kylo sat back and leant forward, bringing his mouth to Hux’s. The kiss was oddly tender; gentle, patient and chaste.

When Ren drew back, they were both gasping for breath.

“Think you can get it up again?” Hux whispered, his warm breath rolling across Kylo’s lips.

“Keep kissing me and it’ll be seconds, why?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Hux growled, his voice a low rumble.

“Yes, sir.” Kylo reached forward again, kissing Hux a little harder this time. He was patient but firm and insistent, waiting until Hux relaxed into the warmth of the kiss and parted his lips. But once the permission had been granted Ren showed no hesitation in thoroughly ravaging Hux’s mouth.

His erection was already returning, spurred on by Hux’s soft whimpers and rugged breaths.

Kylo spread Hux out on his side, hooking one leg over his shoulder. Even though Hux knew exactly what was coming, he still cried out when Kylo’s pulsing cock was pushed against his entrance.

Kylo eased into him.

Hux tensed for a moment at the intrusion, breathing heavily and moaning as he relaxed and welcomed the man’s length. The General was trembling and deliciously tight, but opened up easily enough to the thick hardness penetrating him.

Ren let out a satisfying purr, the rumble rolling through their bodies and igniting the nerves at every point of contact.

He turned his head and pressed tender kisses along the inside of Hux’s firm thighs.

The first few thrusts were slow as he rolled his hips and fucked Hux open.

Kylo quickly grew impatient with the slow pace. Hux’s ass was tight and hot around him, and resisting the urge to simply give in and fuck him was testing his limited self-control. He drew out of Hux slowly, then slammed his hips back against Hux’s ass. Hux let out a strangled moan, buckling his hips back in a plea for more, and Ren was happy to oblige. Convinced Hux could take him, Kylo quickened the pace.

He fucked Hux deep and hard, a steady pounding that sent a buzz of pleasure straight to the General’s cock. He lost himself in the moment, pounding Hux’s ass utterly relentlessly.

His cock felt like it was rubbing against every sensitive spot inside of Hux, sending sparks flying behind his eyelids.

“You’re a fucking beast,” Hux gasped, his voice broken.

He reached up behind his head to push against the bed’s headboard, giving himself something to brace his weight against and push back against Kylo’s thrusts as the man settled into a hard rolling rhythm.

Kylo leant forward. It was hard to reach him in this position, but he needed the contact; he needed something to ground himself.

Kylo threaded his fingers through Hux’s ginger hair and turned his head. The General was content to fall back into the man’s guiding hands, feeling Ren’s slender fingers thread through his hair and tug at his tussled locks. Kylo tilted Hux’s head to the side and kissed him. It was passionate, searing, brutal and bruising. It was hard and deep and messy, a savage domination of tongues as they devoured each other.

Hux’s cock was painfully hard now, the head drizzling beads of precum across his abs and the silk sheets. He could have jerked himself off and come right then, he could have buckled his hips and come from the friction of the sheets, but he’d rather come from Ren’s thick cock abusing him.

Ren swiftly flipped Hux onto his back, hoisting hips into his lap and coiling the general’s slender legs around his waist. His hands fell to Hux’s narrow hips, pulling him closer. His pace quickened as he savagely fucked the General’s tight ass.

Hux arched his back off the sheets and cried out embarrassingly loud, his broken moans drawn out into one constant wail.

Ren grunted, his nails digging into Hux’s hips as his pace faltered and he hit his peak.

The feeling of Kylo’s hot semen spilling into his ass was enough to tip Hux over the edge. He climaxed, strings of sticky semen spilling over his firm abs.

Hux’s ears screamed and his lungs burnt, shadows dragging at his vision as he fell back against the sheets.

Kylo rolled his hips slowly, riding out their orgasms before he gently eased out of him and cautiously lowered Hux back down against the sheets.

Ren crawled up beside Hux and collapsed against the mattress, barely able to keep his head up and look at the gorgeous man.

“Sorry,” Kylo whispered, gently brushing the pads of his fingers across the pale skin that covered the General’s collarbone.

“Don’t be.” Hux waited for his breath to return before he shamelessly added, “It felt good.”

“Feeling better now?”

“What are you talking about?” Hux asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

“You looked like you were about to snap someone’s neck earlier,” Ren explained.

“Nonsense. I don’t throw childish tantrums,” Hux replied, his composure returning. “That’s you shtick.”

“Yep, I’m the tantrum thrower and you’re the one with the stick up his ass.”

Hux glared at him, his cold blue eyes piercing despite his flushed red cheeks. “I do not have a stick up my ass.”

“You’re right, it was my dick and you loved it.”

“I never said that,” Hux objected.

“No, but I saw it,” Kylo countered, pressing a tender kiss to the curve of Hux’s jaw.

Hux sat upright and pulling the silk sheets around his waist. He rose, shakily, to his feet as he collected his clothes and dressed.

“This had better not become a regular occurrence, Ren,” he said bluntly.

“Would it be so bad if it were to?”

“Remember your place,” Hux growled.

“I am well aware of where I stand,” Kylo replied, sitting upright and meeting the General’s poised gaze. “Are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
